Legend of Zelda: Imperishable Night
by Alice in Space
Summary: First story. A crossover between Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Touhou 8: Imperishable Night. It's been two years since the fall of Ganondorf and times are peaceful. Or so it looks. In a dimension far away, the residents were dealing with their own, well, lunar problem. Little did Link know that the World of Light and the World of Fantasy were about to collide.
1. Imperishable Night-Eternal Night

**I do not own Legend of Zelda and the Touhou series. All is purely fictional. **

Prologue: Imperishable Night~Eternal Night

Summer is drawing to a close. Soon, chirping crickets will take over for the buzzing cicadas. Gensokyo's hot nights are cooling down, making it a comfortable time for humans and youkai alike. Times are peaceful as usual. From a human perspective, anyway.1

It's been two years since the fall of Ganondorf. Hyrule is slowly, but surely, healing. Link laid on his back, staring at the bright, almost full moon. It was hot, but a cool eastern breeze was blowing in. Memories floated across Link's mind, memories of Ilia caring for Epona, memories of Midna popping fromhis shadow, memories of being a wolf. He thought of Zelda, the battle with Zant, and then Ganondorf. He remembered the Mirror of Twilight and Midna's final tear. The sound of glass shattering resounded in his brain. Link's own tear slid down his cheek as he fell asleep on the lush, green grass. The almost full moon seemed to smile down at him.

A glowing, ancient, virgulate, object. A small gem. A glowing orb. A fragile soul. And the largest sphere.

"How is he doing these days?" she wondered as she stared at these objects.

She, too, was in Gensokyo.2

**References (Touhou)**

**1: The very begining prologue of the game.**

**2: The very ending prolugue of the game. (I changed it a little though)**

**I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Illusionary Night-Ghostly Eyes

I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor the Touhou Project. Everything here is purely fictional.

Chapter 1: Illusionary Night~Ghostly Eyes

Lin's eyes fluttered open as he blearily saw the still, almost full moon. He bolted up. Hold on, the moon is still out? It appears it hasn't changed at all. Everything, even the stars, were in the exact same place from when he fell asleep. Something wasn't right and Link knew it. It was as if time had stopped.

"That's weird." he said, scratching his head. "It's almost like the Twilight Battle all over again."

That's when he noticed a strange…thing off to his right. Link didn't know what to make of it. It was oval shaped with each end being squeezed by a red ribbon. It looked as though there were floating eyes in it, staring staring at Link, as if daring him to come closer. He unsheathed his simple steel sword and went to inspect it. The next thing he knew, he was toppling into the thing.

The first thing Link noticed when he came too was that there were two young girls peering at him. Second, the night looked exactly the same, save for the trees. Lastly, there were a ton of fireflies flying around aimlessly.

"Are you all right?" one of the girls said in a cheerful voice.

She had short pink hair, bright pink eyes, a blue mob cap with what appears to be almost like a triangular flag that had a red swirlish shape and white fabric that hung from one side to the other. She wore a sky-blue dress with more swirlish designs and a white trim. She had a white ribbon tied around her waist and black shoes with white socks. Link automatically decided that this strange, pale girl had an otherworldly beauty to her. He then noticed another girl behind her. This one was shorter than the pink-haired girl. But she had a stern, protective look about her. She had silvery-white hair with an off-center black ribbon and dark blue eyes. She wore a dark green vest and skirt with white swirlish designs along the hem and one on her breast pocket. She had short, white puffy sleeves and a white petticoat with white puffy shorts. She had black shoes with white socks. Link noticed that she had two sword sheaths, one long and hung around her left shoulder and a shorter one behind her waist. He noticed that there was a white blob dancing around her; it was mesmerizing. Link couldn't take his eyes off it.

"…not from here." the white haired girl was saying.

"He may be useful to us, Youmu. He looks like he knows how to defend himself, he has a sword and shield." The pink haired girl said.

Link glanced between them. "What is going on here? Where am I? And just who are you people?"

The pink haired girl smiled. " You're in Gensokyo, the Land of Fantasy. Or to us, the Land of the Living. My name is Yuyuko Saigyouji. I am the princes of the Netherworld, the World of the Dead. The girl behind my is Youmu Konpaku, my gardener and bodyguard."

Link looked puzzled. "The World of the Dead? Then why are you in the World of the Living?"

"We are here because an incident is occurring." Youmu said.

"Incident? What is going on?" Link was getting more and more confused by the second. He noticed that the fireflies were starting to get agitated.

"This seemingly eternal night. The sun refuses to rise. That's the incident." Yuyuko said, yawning.

"Oh, well, I can help if you want." Link said. There seemed to be more fireflies.

It was Youmu who answered, "You may help, but we are on a time limit. The youkai are getting more and more upset without the sunrise."

Link nodded. The fireflies were now swarming around much more quickly.

Suddenly, Youmu swiftly turned around.

"You, show yourself! The one wriggling there in the darkness!" Youmu yelled, unsheathing her swords.3

"Youmu, don't leave me alone here…" Yuyuko said worriedly as Youmu sprinted away.4

"Hurry up, my Lady, the night is very short! We must find the villains and cut them to pieces as soon as we can!" Youmu called.5

"Um, I meant…" Yuyuko started to say, but was cut off by the now impossible number of fireflies swarming all around the three.6

"Cut to pieces you say…" came a mysterious voice from the swarm.7

References (Touhou)

3,4,5,6,7: The conversation between Youmu and Yuyuko at the end of stage one during their scenario.

Well things seem to be picking up. I know that the triangular flag on Yuyuko's hat is a hitakakushi, the swirlish designs are ghosts (the Netherworlds insignia), and the white floating blob around Youmu is her ghost half. Link just doesn't know all that yet. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. (Edit: I changed some dialogue.)


End file.
